The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus that controls printing of print data in accordance with printing instructions, and to a charging method therefor.
In general, printers installed in companies and schools are connected to a network such as LAN, and are shared by a plurality of terminals to be used. In this case, a server connected to the network controls printing conducted by a plurality of terminals.
However, since contents of data printed by plural terminals have not been administered by the server, it has been impossible for the server to detect that each user in plural terminals uses a printer on private business, thus, there has been a possibility that the fees for printing in the aforementioned occasion are included in expenses for the companies and schools.